The Slight In The House Of Ra's
by LycoX
Summary: If this little Blonde thinks she can come into his home and slight him without repercussions, Ra's has got a rude awakening for her!


**The Slight**

 **In The**

 **House Of Ra's**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and takes place during the 3x20 scene of Felicity confronting Ra's Al Ghul in his own home. So turn back now as this is NOT for Feli/Olicity fans. And don't make an ass out of yourself either with some ranty review.**

* * *

Ra's stared at the girl known as Felicity Smoak, the would be lover of Oliver Queen, who would be his replacement as the next Ra's Al Ghul as by the fulfillment of Prophecy. Sarab stared between the two, a hint of nervousness on his face as he stared at his master and at his old friend's would be love interest. Wondering how this would go. "Sarab, guard the entrance to the room and ensure no one comes in here." Ordered the many years old man.

Sarab nodded quietly and walked past in silence, having a feeling in his gut what his Master was going to do and knowing there was nothing he could do about it. But in the end, it was never a wise decision to slight a man in his own home. And Felicity Smoak had done exactly that whether she realized it or not. Cared or not in her anger over what his Master was pushing Oliver into doing. "You've a great fire in you, young one. I see why Oliver has you on his side because of it now."

"Then you should also see why its not right of you to rip Oliver away from all he knows and loves. And before you say anything about it being because of that prophecy, I know all about it. And let me tell you right now, I. Don't. Give. A. Crap." Felicity told him boldly.

Not realizing she was merely putting herself more and more at risk as Ra's' patience only went so far with those who willingly slighted him in his own home. "Me, and John, and Malcolm are not gonna let this happen! We have friends, and we have resources and we WILL use them to go to war in order to get Oliver back." She added seconds later with fire in her voice.

Fire that would be her un-doing this day as Ra's merely chuckled at her supposed righteous indignation as he took a few steps towards her. "You think me scared of your threats, young one?" Ra's asked her in a calm voice that showed nothing of his annoyance of her slight towards him.

"You should be."

Another chuckle escaped him. "Only a fool would think so, and it is clear you are a fool, young one. For I have lived centuries and fought in more wars then you could ever know or imagine of. I am not intimidated by the powers possessed by the Governments of the world that so has them. Nor are those within the League for we've foiled every attempt made upon Nanda Parbat that was intended to destroy us and we will do so for years yet. So tell me, young one, why should I be intimidated by your meaningless, empty threat?"

"Cause, even YOU know that the Governments have access to terrible methods of destruction and if they wanted, they would use them on you." Replied Felicity in annoyance as this was seriously not going the way she wanted it too!

That, and she was tired of being called 'young one' damnit! Her annoyance increased some when Ra's smiled at her. "I've no concern. Not when I have measures in place to ensure that does not happen as I am no fool after all. Now tell me, young one. Do you regularly go about being disrespectful towards others in their own home? As I would hope that your parents would have ensured that did not happen. Then again, considering you so foolishly did so with me, perhaps my question would be answered in that they did not ensure it for whatever reason."

A hint of danger could be heard in the older man's turn and Felicity began to feel nervousness sweep through her. But she tried to pay it no mind as Ra's had to be wanting this happen so she'd be off her game. And no way in Hell was that gonna happen! "You, you leave my mother OUT of this. We might not have had it easy, but she DID teach me."

"You'll have to forgive me if I have trouble believing that." Ra's responded dryly and irritating her in the process. _Oh!_

He then took a few more steps towards her and the IT Girl felt herself take a step back possibly out of fear. Not that she would admit to it in front of this jerk who wanted to steal Oliver from her! _Oh! I, I mean everyone Oliver loves. Not, not just me!_ She thought nervously to herself.

Not even realizing how she ridiculous she was possibly being. "But I intend to leave your mother out of things as you've asked. But regardless, a price must be paid."

"A, a price?"

Ra's gave her a nod. "Hmm, yes, a price, young one." Said the man as he turned away from her as she wondered what he meant by that.

And intended to do. And before she could even so much as try and defend herself, Felicity found herself stabbed in the gut with his sword. "The price to pay is your death. For one does not slight Ra's Al Ghul in his own home and live to tell of it." Ra's told her coldly as she gasped in fear and shock as blood began to come out of her mouth.

The sword then came out of her gut and she fell to her knees, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes as she stared up at him. "Ol-Oliver will, will kill… You."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I think even he will come to agree with my decision with how I handled you and your disrespect. In time that is." Replied the man as he took hold of her jacket and wiped off the blood from her sword on to it and then re-sheathed it.

Moments later saw her slump to the ground as the life in her slowly faded as she tried in vain to curse him for stabbing her. Ra's watched this occur as several of his men entered the room from another entrance with what looked to be a coffin between them. "My Lord, we've recovered the body of Ta-er al-Sahfer as requested." Inforned one of the men in a quiet but respectful tone of voice.

"Excellent, begin preparations to bring her back to the land of the living."

"Your Will is ours to obey." Said the same man and they moved off to do as told as Ra's nodded in satisfaction.

Thinking that his wayward daughter would be more co-operative with what he intends thanks to Prophecy if her Beloved is returned to her. "Sarab." Called out the man moments later.

Sarab came over seconds later, taking note of the body on the floor before giving his Master his full attention. "Make sure Oliver is aware of this and why it has happened. I believe I need not say why any retaliation would be foolish on his end."

Sarab nodded in silence and left to do as told and Oliver and Dig would NOT be happy at all. But wisely kept from doing anything as they knew to do so would be foolish. The revival of Sara in addition to Thea would be a huge surprise to the two men, not to mention a somewhat unhappy Malcolm but no one really cared what he thought. Granted, it had taken something of a harsh method to bring Sara fully back to herself but none the less, she had been given another chance at life. Even if said life would be under Ra's thumb more then what it already was. The centuries old man would even allow his intended replacement one more week with his loved ones back in Starling. Which would turn out to be a mistake in the end thanks to a duel Oliver and Nyssa would have. One that saw her win and show why she was the rightful successor regardless of Prophecy. Though in secret, Oliver had allowed her to win as he wanted nothing to do with being the next Ra's. A secret Nyssa knew full well of and honestly didn't give a damn as she knew that she would have won regardless considering her considerable skill that she had years of compared to him.

Not having Felicity around would be a little on the hard side where the technical side of things was, but eventually Oliver and the team was able to work around it. The team and the League also had little dealings in the future as well aside from the occasional team ups/get togethers with Nyssa and Sara as per Ra's' ruling. A ruling Oliver was more then willing to abide by since dealing with them in any big form was not something he wanted to do since it was a headache waiting to happen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ra's-Tang Killa Bees y'all**


End file.
